Living for You Only
by Aina Tsuruga
Summary: After realizing his love for Kyoko, Ren is having nightmares about his past. He tries his best to ignore her, in order to save her and himself from getting hurt but his heart won't let him do so, as everyone knows that heart can't be controlled. Will Kyoko be able to help him get over his nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English is not my first language so please be kind.

 **A/N : This is a short story, There will only be 7 to 8 chapters but will be extended if the readers want it to be, and I'll update really quick because I have a research paper to submit in two months so I don't want to leave the story for so long. One of my friends requested me to write this story about Ren's nightmares of his past and Kyoko consoling him and helping him to get over his fear. So I decided to write! I hope you all like it.**

 **Living for You Only**

 **Chapter-1**

Kyoko and Ren were having dinner in Ren's apartment.

She was asked by Yashiro-san, if she could visit Ren and fix something for him to eat.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea because of Ren's avoiding behavior towards her, but she reluctantly agreed.

Poor Ren hadn't eaten proper food for days. Yashiro was beginning to feel worried, because he had drowned himself in work.

He went to all of his jobs without any delay, then after he was finished, he went straight home.

The thing that alarmed Yashiro very much was that, Ren didn't talk to anyone like he usually did, when he was shooting on locations.

Ren seemed a bit frustrated to everyone, especially to Kyoko. He avoided talking to her as politely as he could.

He didn't offer her ride home. He didn't even tease her. Whenever Kyoko tried to talk to him or greet him. He replied distantly and then excused himself.

Everyone noticed that sudden and surprising change in his behavior. President, Yashiro, Kanae, Maria even Kyoko herself noticed it. Everyone was worried about him. Ren had bags under his eyes.

Ren was caught lost in thoughts many times by Yashiro and President, making them panicked about his well-being. He seemed absent-minded.

President Takarada tried to talk to Ren personally but he refused to open up to him and brushed off every question of president by saying that, it was nothing and he was just tired. But it was not easy to convince The Great Lory Takarada.

Lory knew something was definitely wrong with his boy, but he had to find it out himself and do something about it without Ren knowing it.

Lory was worried because, his sixth sense was alarming him that Ren's behavior change was related to his painful past. The boy wasn't acting himself. The mask of Tsuruga Ren was slightly slipping away and Ren was becoming more serious and quiet than usual day by day.

 **XXX**

"Tsuruga-san, The food is getting cold" Kyoko said.

Ren looked up at her and nodded then without saying a word he resumed eating.

"Tsuruga-san,Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? Is the food not up to your taste?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

The older man looked very tired as if he hadn't slept for many days.

Kyoko made vegetable soup and rice along with some grilled chicken since Ren didn't like to eat much at night.

"Ah! I am fine Mogami-san, food is delicious. I am just tired because I had a very packed work schedule since last two weeks" Ren replied without looking at her.

Kyoko was not convinced but nodded. She ate her meal silently but her gaze never left Ren.

She cast a glance at him every now and then worriedly.

He was sitting down at the other side of table in a respectable manner with his legs folded as he took small amount of rice and ate. He was very quiet.

After they were done eating, Kyoko carried the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Ren didn't offer his help, like he always did to wash the dishes with her. He just remained sitting there.

After a while, she returned and saw that Ren was still sitting there, in the same position, lost in thoughts, both hands on his forehead, with eyes closed.

Kyoko panicked and rushed to his side to check on him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Tsuruga-san are you OK?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Ren snapped out of his thoughts and gulped.

Kyoko noticed how his body tensed at her touch.

"Are you sick?" She asked again.

"I am fine Mogami-san, Please don't worry about me" He replied.

"You don't look fine to me Tsuruga-san" Kyoko said.

"No really, I am fine" He looked up at her and then immediately looked away.

"Tsuruga-san, Please tell me what's wrong, Do you have a fever?" she asked

She moved her hand to feel his forehead for any temperature but Ren's action shocked her.

Ren smacked her hand away and backed away from her closeness.

Kyoko was startled. She felt hurt at his action but knowing his condition and the situation, she brushed the thought off of her mind.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Kyoko whispered.

Ren shook his head and said that it was fine, then he stood up and turned his back on her, but still didn't walk away to his room.

Kyoko felt hurt, being ignored by him like that.

"Tsuruga-san, did I do something?" Kyoko asked slowly.

"Are you angry with me about something? I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately. Did I do something to make you upset?" She said and looked down feeling embarrassed and sad.

She was met with silence but she noticed that Ren was trembling.

She panicked.

"Tsuruga-san, Please tell me what's wrong. I am worried about you." Kyoko now pleaded.

"Please look at me Tsuruga-san" Kyoko begged softly.

Ren turned to her and for a moment looked into her eyes. They were filled with worry for him.

"It's nothing Mogami-san, I told you that I'm tired that's why I am not much into talk" He lied again, trying desperately to convince her, without hurting her more than he already had.

Kyoko was now feeling annoyed at his behavior.

"You don't have to pretend every time like you are fine Tsuruga-san, I know that I am just your lowly Kohai but I think you can trust me enough to share your problem even if just a little bit" She pleaded.

"That's not it Mogami-san, I ... I ... Just...!" He hesitated to say anything.

"If you can't tell me then please talk to someone else, whom you can trust, may be President or Yashiro-san? Everyone one is worried about you. You really need someone to talk to-" Kyoko said.

"Mogami-san I am fine!" Ren said darkly, but he was feeling guilty inside for making her worried about him that much.

"No, you are not. You know, you aren't a very good liar Tusurga-san" Kyoko accused him.

Ren was slowly losing his composure but he took a deep breath to hold himself back from shouting at her.

He didn't want to hurt her, not the one he loved so dearly.

"Mogami-san, you can't do anything about it" he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I want to do whatever I can. I want to help you if you let me Tsuruga-san" She pleaded again.

"Please Tsuruga-san"

"Mogami-san!" Ren said in a warning tone.

"Please,Tsuruga-san, You need to release you tension. It'll drastically affect your health, I can't see you like this. I know you are suffering. You can't lie to me. I can see right through your mask. I know you are hiding something, please tell me. I-I-I- consider you my friend, so please, I want to do everything in my power to help-" but she was cut off by Ren's deadly shout

"I said I am fine! Didn't I?"

"Tsuruga-san-!" Kyoko looked at him with wide eyes.

"I told you that I am fine so please don't, just drop it already. Leave me alone. Don't say as if you know everything about me. You don't know anything!" Ren yelled at her.

Kyoko was surprised. Ren never yelled at her like that before. Not even, when Sho was involved in any case.

She knew Ren could lose his temper easily, but he never spoke to her like that before.

Ren leaned against the wall of his living room and closed his eyes.

He ran his hands through his hair roughly.

Kyoko looked down at her feet feeling hurt, embarrassed and ashamed simultaneously.

She blamed herself for his outburst. She pushed him too much when he didn't want to talk about it.

She forced him to the point of losing his temper.

It was her fault.

She needed to apologize and leave.

"I-I a-m s-sorry" She stammered with shaking voice, surprising Ren.

"I guess I crossed my limits. I shouldn't have forced you when you didn't want to talk about it, I am sorry" She apologized while her eyes got teary.

Ren cursed himself under his breath. He felt like kicking himself for his outburst. She did nothing to deserve his anger. She was just being considerate about him. She was trying to be a friend. He felt guilty.

He looked up at her but she was looking down at the floor. He felt more guiltier.

Ren tried to say something, still reluctant, but then Kyoko walked towards the couch.

Ren walked towards her slowly.

She picked up her purse and started walking away, ready to leave.

She bowed down very low before him and apologized again. She walked away to the exit door of his apartment.

Ren was caught off guard. He called her from behind.

"Wait, Mogami-san! I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am sorry." Ren repeated his apology with guilt in his eyes.

Ren practically ran to block her escape and caught her arm in mid way.

Kyoko stopped but didn't look at him.

"I am sorry Mogami-san, I don't know what happened to me. I really didn't mean what I said" Ren said softly.

"It's alright Tsuruga-san, You have nothing to apologize for. I am the one who forced you out of my limit. You have every right, not to share anything you don't want to" Kyoko answered.

"It's not like that Mogami-san" Ren assured her.

"I have to go. I won't disturb you ever again. I'm sorry. Please forgive me" She said as she tried to get her arm out of his grip, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Please Mogami-san, don't go. It's late. You can stay here in the guest room for tonight. I am sorry I won't be able to drop you tonight because I am not feeling well so I won't be able to drive but I can't let you go home alone either because it's about midnight that's why I insist you to stay" Ren said softly.

"I'll be fine Tsuruga-san, don't worry. I can go home by myself. I can either walk home or catch a cab. Don't worry, you don't have to drop me" Kyoko replied.

Ren sighed heavily. He felt ashamed of himself for behaving like that.

"Mogami-san, Please try to understand, I insist you to stay" Ren said more gently this time.

Kyoko kept quiet. She bit her lower lip because she didn't know what to say or do right now.

Ren sighed again.

"I-I am sorry Mogami-san, you were right when you said something was off about me. I am not feeling well for quite a while" He sighed again.

"Please stay, I insist please" He begged.

"It's not safe for you to be out at this time of night and besides its already so late and Taisho and Okami-san would probably be asleep" Ren said again.

Kyoko thought for a moment then nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to disturb the Daruma-ya couple, they must be so tired after working non-stop all day.

She thought it was best if she stayed here for the night. She wasn't sure if it was the good idea to stay, when Ren was in such a rough mood but she didn't have any other choice as Kanae was out of town for shooting. So she agreed, hoping that she won't regret her decision later.

Ren let go of her arm and led her to the couch of his living room.

They both sat there for a while, in a pin drop silence until Ren spoke.

"I am sorry for behaving like that. That was so rude of me. I was just in a bad mood and a bit frustrated. Sorry for letting it out on you!" He apologized again.

"It's OK, I understand" Kyoko said with a smile.

Ren returned the smile.

"You were right when you said, you can see right through me. You really can!" He smiled nervously at her.

Kyoko looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"What happened to you Tsuruga-san? I promise I won't tell a soul. I'll keep it to myself" Kyoko asked with concern.

Ren smiled at her and nodded.

"I know Mogami-san, I know that I can trust you." He said softly.

Kyoko smiled back.

To Kyoko, Ren looked sad, lost and scared. She didn't ask any further questions. She patiently waited for him until he was ready to speak.

After few moments of silence Ren spoke softly.

"Mogami-san, Can we please talk about it later, in the morning? I am very tired so I need some sleep"

"Oh sure, Sorry for keeping you up so late" Kyoko replied hesitantly. She felt bad for him.

"Good Night Tsuruga-san!" She greeted with a slight bow, before going to the guest room.

"Good Night, Mogami-san!" Ren returned her greeting as he went up to his room for another sleepless night.

He knew that if he fell asleep, he would be haunted by the same nightmare again.

 **XXX**

 **Read/Review/Follow/Favorite, Please, Please Pretty Please!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English isn't my first language.

 **Living for You Only**

 **Chapter-2**

Kyoko was trying to get some sleep but she wasn't able to get Ren's sad face out of her mind.

She closed her eyes and tried desperately to sleep but her thoughts didn't let her. She buried her face in her pillow and inhaled deeply.

She was restless.

Kyoko was worried about her sempai, her friend or to be accurate, she was worried about the person who broke all the locks that she protectively put around her heart and made her feel that emotion once again which she had denied once with all her might and swore to never feel that way ever again.

But everyone knows that heart can't be controlled. You can't control your feelings.

She was worried about the person she fell in love with, after a long time of denial.

 _"Why did he look so sad? He looked so lost and scared. Did something terrible happen to him? D-Did the girl he's in love with, rejected him or something?" She thought as she felt the pang of hurt in her heart.  
_

She knew his secret of falling for a high school girl, when she was disguised as "Bo The Chicken." He himself told Bo that, he was falling for a high school girl who's four years younger than him and that he couldn't fall in love because he thought he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve love and that girl was far away from his approach.

She knew everything. She knew that he already had someone he loved so dearly, but despite of being aware of the fact, she couldn't help, but falling for the most desirable man of Japan.

She knew her love won't be returned, but she was unable to go back. It was too late. Her feelings for him were too strong to just simply wash away and forget.

He was top actor of Japan, who could have anything and anyone in a blink of an eye and she was just a newbie. She wasn't anything compared to him. She was nobody. She wasn't suitable as his match.

 _"I wish I could be his equal! But I am not as professional as he is. I wish I could do something to help him but what can I really do?" She thought sadly._

Lost in her thoughts, Kyoko didn't realize when did she fall asleep.

 **XXX**

 **President's Office:**

Do you really think it'll work President? Ren isn't himself! Do you think he'll share anything to Kyoko, whom he is avoiding like she doesn't even exist?" Yashiro asked.

Lory sighed.

"I hope so Yashiro" he answered.

"Why do you think that he would talk to her, when he is avoiding her like that?" Yashiro questioned and then continued.

"Ren's condition is becoming worst day by day. He isn't saying anything to me either. I tried to ask him but I got no positive response." Yashiro said worriedly.

Lory shook his head.

"He'll talk to her Yashiro. We both know that he loves her and he trusts her more than anyone so he can't avoid her forever. He will open up to her sooner or later" he answered with hope reflecting in his eyes.

Yashiro nodded, hopping the same.

"Do you think we should consult a doctor for him?" Yashiro asked

"No, Yashiro, he doesn't need a doctor for physical checkup. He needs a healer for his broken soul and I hope Mogami-kun will be able to heal his internal wounds"

Yashiro raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What do you mean by that President?" Yashiro asked in confusion.

"Love is a healing charm My Boy. Only your loved one can heal the deepest wounds residing in your soul" Lory answered with smile, puzzling Yashiro even more but he nodded.

"I just wish everything turns out very well" Lory said leaning back to his chair.

 _"What's going on with Ren and What does it mean by deepest wounds of soul? Is Ren going through something unknown to me? Does President already know about Ren's problem?" Yashiro wondered narrowing his eyes.  
_

 **XXX**

 _Ren was walking in the darkness. I was all dark. He didn't know where he was going or where he was. He just kept on walking then he started running. He felt lonely and scared. There was no one except him. He called again and again, if anyone was around but he met with silence and his voice echoed in the lonely and broad place._

 _There was no one around. It felt like he was the only one who existed there._

 _He ran as fast as he could and then he saw light nearby. He hurried towards the light._

 _The more he tried to catch up to the light, the more it moved far away from his approach._

 _Then he saw a figure standing at a bit distance from him._

 _He walked closer to the figure. It was a man but Ren couldn't see his face because it was dark._

 _"Who are you? What's this place and why am I here?" Ren asked approaching the man._

 _"You forgot about me so soon?" The man said in a dark voice_

 _Ren recognized the voice and the man immediately and the dark tone of the man drained Ren's whole body blood._

 _"R-Rick!" Ren said in a voice he himself didn't recognize._

 _"W-Why? W-What are you doing here at this dark place?" Ren asked frightened and worried at the same time._

 _"It's all thanks to someone that my soul is wandering restlessly in darkness!" Rick replied coldly_

 _"R-Rick! I never meant to cause you pain. I-I" but he was cut off by a cold and deadly laugh again._

 _"You didn't cause me pain Kuon. You caused me death and you didn't even do anything to save me" Rick accused._

 _Ren looked down feeling the pain for the man who once was his best friend._

 _Ren's eyes pricked with tears._

 _Ren tried to reach for the man but he pushed him away hardly, causing Ren to lose his balance and fall down on the ground._

 _Ren looked up at the older man with pure horror and wide eyes, he couldn't see his face clearly due to darkness._

 _"R-Rick Please listen! Let me explain! I-" Ren begged trying to compose himself._

 _"What's there to listen and explain now? It's too late for that, I am already dead and here you are, moving on with life and falling in love!" Rick said with disgust.  
_

 _"You pushed me away from my beloved! You caused my death, you took away my happiness, and you are begging me to let you explain and listen to you?" Rick yelled._

 _"How can you even think about it, you moron?" Rick hissed at Ren._

 _Ren suddenly felt so cold. A chill ran down his spine, making him shudder with horror.  
_

 _"I-I-didn't mean to I..." Ren pleaded, trying desperately to make the man believe him._

 _"You didn't mean to?" Rick laughed._

 _"But you did and you are responsible for everything that happened to me! How dare you to move on, forgetting everything like it never happened and find love in someone when you took me away from my love?" Rick shouted again._

 _Ren was now trembling. He felt his whole body turning ice cold._

 _The older man laughed once more and turned to walk away, leaving the trembling Ren behind._

 _"You really deserve suffering Kuon. Cry your heart out. Feel the pain. It'd remind you the pain and suffocation that I felt when I died because of you" Rick said without looking back._

 _Ren stood up and ran after Rick. He begged him from behind to stop but the older man's figure was moving faster as light, ignoring younger man's pleading._

 _It started raining with heavy thunder and lightening, making the atmosphere even more frightening._

 _"R-Rick, don't go. Don't leave me here. R-Rick, please come back. Listen to me. Stop, come back Rick please!" Ren pleaded desperately  
_

 _He was crying now._

 _Ren was panting harshly because of constant running._

 _His heart beat was racing. He felt as if his heart would explode any moment.  
_

 _Ren was scared. He kept on running and calling Rick's name, repeating his plead for him to come back._

 _He ran until his legs gave out and he couldn't run anymore._

 _He fell on his knees, crying his heart out._

 _A dark voice caught his attention. He looked here and there in search of the voice source but there was no one.  
_

 _"Loneliness and Suffering are in your fate now. It's the fruit of your deeds. You'll always be alone. It's your punishment for taking away my life and making me suffer. You'll live drowning in darkness forever until it devours you completely. You'll never be able to find happiness even, if you try your hardest"_

 _Ren cried harder._

 _A woman's voice echoed, haunting the place._

 _"You are a murderer, a monster. No one will ever love you. Even if you succeed in finding love one day, you will end up being alone after she gets to know your real-self. She'll leave you. She'll despise you for your cunning nature. Everyone will leave you. You'll be alone till your death. I wish I could curse you, but I don't need to do it anymore because this loneliness will be the worst curse for you to make you pay, suffocated and suffer for what you have done. May you live your long life in a living hell"_

 _The female voice turned into deadly laugh then silence fell all over again, making Ren shudder with fear and hurt._

 _Ren shook his head back and forth in denial, with heavy tears falling down his face._

 _"No, No, No, No, Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Ren screamed again and again._

 **XXX**

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Ren woke up screaming loudly.

"N-No, Don't go! Don't leave me alone. I don't want to die in darkness of loneliness!" Ren screamed again unaware of what he was saying or doing.

He was panting harshly.

He was sweating heavily. His whole body was trembling.

His face was tear streaked as if he had been crying so badly for so long.

 **XXX**

Kyoko was jerked awake from her sleep. The cause of her waking up was a scream.

She looked around to take in the surroundings and let her mind process about what was going on.

She heard that horrible scream again.

She knew the person whom that voice belonged to.

She immediately got out of the bed and ran towards Ren's room.

She knocked at the door but no one responded.

She knocked again but still nothing.

"Tsuruga-san are you alright?" She asked with panic.

She met with no response again.

"Tsuruga-san can I come in?" She asked for permission to enter.

When she didn't get any response third time, she slowly opened the door. It wasn't locked so she let herself in and walked to the man.

"Tsuruga-!" Kyoko's eyes went wide and she rushed to his side.

Ren was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands and was crying bitterly.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko called, placing her hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

Ren flinched at her touch but looked at her, with tear filled eyes.

She gasped.

"Tsuruga-san, Why are you crying? What happened?" She asked panicking.

Ren was trembling. He tried to answer but his throat was dry, he couldn't say a word.

Kyoko rushed towards bedside table to bring him a glass of water, but Ren grabbed her hand tightly.

"P-Please D-Don't go. D-Don't leave me" He spoke weakly.

Kyoko was now even more worried. A few moments ago, he was completely avoiding her, refusing to talk to her but now he was begging her to stay with him.

It was confusing for her. Ren was acting strange indeed.

Kyoko looked at him. He looked so miserable.

Kyoko let out a deep sigh then spoke softly, looking into his eyes.

"Tsuruga-san, I am not going anywhere. Just let me bring you some water" she said softly but Ren refused to let go of her hand so she gave up and sat down beside him.

"I don't want to be alone in darkness" Ren pleaded again.

Kyoko looked at him with gentleness in her eyes. She understood why he screamed. He experienced a nightmare.

"Tsuruga-san, It's OK, It was just a nightmare. You are not alone, I am right here" she said and hugged him gently which he didn't protest.

She ran her hand through his hair and his patted his back gently to comfort him.

Ren hugged her tightly as if he never wanted to let go, welcoming the warmth.

He sobbed until he calmed down. Kyoko let him have his moment as she kept on consoling him by whispering soft and gentle words.

"Tsuruga-san, It's alright. I am right here. You are not alone" She whispered again.

After a while Ren completely calmed down and his trembling stopped.

"Sorry about that"Ren said.

Kyoko blushed at her bold action but then replied "It's OK Tsuruga-san!"

She stood up and brought a glass of water for him.

He drank it in a single gulp.

"Are you OK now?" She asked, taking the glass from him and putting it back on the bedside table.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks" He answered and Kyoko nodded.

Kyoko wanted to ask about the nightmare he had experienced but she didn't want to trouble him again so she dropped the idea.

"Go back to sleep Tsuruga-san. I'll be here"

"I don't want to sleep, I-" he gulped.

"It's OK. I'll be right here all night by your side" Kyoko said.

Ren looked at her surprised but did as she told him. She adjusted the blanket over him properly and turned off the light.

She needed to do something to make him feel better. He looked like a lost, scared child.

Ren closed his eyes trying to sleep. Kyoko ran her hand through his hair and patted his forehead gently.

She felt him getting relaxed bit by bit.

 _"He looks so weak and so lonely" Kyoko thought sadly._

She thought for a moment and decided to say something to cheer him up a little bit.

"You know Tsuruga-san. I also have nightmares quite often a-about my m-mother, leaving me alone to cry and walking away from me" She said sadly.

"Whenever I have nightmares about her, I can't sleep at all but then I think about the people I have in my life now, the people I love the most like Moko-san, Taisho, Okami-san, Maria-chan, Takarada-san and Yashiro-san _and you._ Thinking about them makes my fear and loneliness fade away" She whispered softly smiling.

"Think about the people you love and care about the most Tsuruga-san then you won't be scared of nightmares anymore"

Ren's eyes remained closed and he didn't say a word but Kyoko knew he wasn't asleep yet. He was listening.

Ren held her hand tightly in his and she let him, knowing that he needed comfort right now. She kept on petting his head lightly and comforted him until his breathing became even and he fell asleep.

Kyoko remained sitting there by his side. She knew he needed her there so she didn't leave even after he fell asleep.

She knew one thing. She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She was going to look after him because he was so vulnerable at that moment.

 **XXX**

 **That's it Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite. Two chapters in one update!**

 **Let me know what do you think. Thanks! See you soon in next chapter.  
**

 **Take Care and Be Blessed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English isn't my first language but I am trying to get my command on the language.

 **A/N: Thank you so much all who took their time to read and review the story. Please continue to do so. It means a lot to me. I will keep in mind the suggestions that are given and try my best to make the story more readable and up to the mark. Thank you so much once again.**

 **Living For You Only**

 **Chapter 3**

Ren woke up slowly from his sleep, feeling warm and secure. He felt very comfortable and didn't want to get up. Someone was there by his side. He wasn't alone or scared anymore.

Someone was stroking his hair gently and holding his hand but Who?

Ren slowly opened his eyes and his gaze fell on the beautiful face of his Love Lady.

Realizing that he was awake, Kyoko stopped stroking his hair and let go of his hand.

Ren missed the warmth and gentleness of her touch.

He looked into the depth of her eyes

"Good morning Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko greeted him softly.

"Thank you Mogami-san!" he replied , instead of greeting her back.

"Thanks for what Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked.

"For being here by my side, when I was going through difficult time." he said slowly trying to get up.

"It's nothing really Tsuruga-san, I am glad I could help" Kyoko replied.

"No, it means a lot Mogami-san, after the way I had treated you for the past few weeks and especially yesterday, you had every right to hate me and never come near me again. But you did the opposite. You stayed by my side and comforted me. How can you be so kind?" he said sadly as he remembered his brutal behavior towards her and her gentle treatment, totally opposite to what he had done to her.

Kyoko smiled yet again gently at him.

"It's Alright Tsuruga-san, I am just glad that you are OK. Now I know that it wasn't your fault. You were miserable. If I were you, I would have behaved even more distant to others"

 _"I doubt it" Ren said to himself in his mind._

"I am sorry Mogami-san, Please forgive me" Ren apologized feeling ashamed again.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that. You must be thinking how horrible person I am" he said looking away from her.

"Tsuruga-san, there is no need to apologize because I consider you my friend even if you don't so there is no need to apologize to your friend, I completely understand" Kyoko said smiling.

"No! that's not true, you are my friend too, but I was afraid to hurt you, I am not a good person as you think of me Mogami-san!"

Kyoko looked at him with confusion.

"You have hurt me enough by pushing me away like that, I want to help you whenever you need me, I want to be by your side. You can share your happiness with anyone you want to but I want to share the burden of your pain" Kyoko whispered softly looking into his eyes.

Ren took some time to sink in the words she had just said.

His eyes widened.

 _"Does that mean…? Can I dare to hope that she…? No, No, No, that can't be or can it? She is Love Me Girl No. 1 after all so it's not possible that she has feelings for me. I shouldn't let my hopes up like that" Ren thought_

"Mogami-san…"

Kyoko realized what she had just said.

"Ah! A-As a friend I mean, only if you allow me" Kyoko said slightly stammering.

Her heart began to beat like drum.

 _"I indirectly told him how I feel about him. I hope he didn't get the point otherwise I am doomed. What should I do?" Kyoko panicked inwardly._

Ren smiled. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at the fact that she considered him friend only and not anything more.

 _"I knew it, I shouldn't let my hopes fly high in the sky. Not after what I've done to her"He sighed_

"Of course you are my friend and I am honored to have a friend like you" Ren smiled again.

Kyoko's eyes shimmered with happiness.

"Really Tsuruga-san?"

Ren laughed.

"Really Mogami-san"

 _"You_ a _ct like a cute kid sometimes Kyoko_ , I love it _when you do that" Ren smiled mentally._

"Let's shake hands then Please?" Kyoko said excitedly causing Ren to chuckle.

"OK"

"So friends?" she said

"Friends!" Ren replied, happily embracing her hand and shaking it.

"You must take a warm shower to relax while I'll go make breakfast" She said getting up and walked out of his room.

Ren dragged himself out of the bed, grabbed his clothes from the closet and went to the washroom to take shower.

 **XXX**

Kyoko pulled out her phone from her purse and sent a quick message to Kanae, asking about her well-being and her job then she put the phone on charging.

She took a quick shower using guest room's washroom and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast

 **XXX**

Ren was standing under the shower, letting the warm water relax him.

His thoughts were focused only on one person. "Kyoko"

He thought about how she took care of him all night yesterday.

How did she sacrifice her sleep for him. She stayed awake all night just for his sake.

Her gentleness, her soft words, her warmth, her comfort everything..!

Now her forgiving nature.

He felt himself falling for her all over again.

She was truly an angle _fallen_ on earth.

 _"I am an animal, How can she forgive me so easily? I must do something to make everything up to her but what can I do?" He thought determined to make everything better between them._

Then he hit upon an idea.

He turned off the shower, dried himself and quickly put on the clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom and moved to the living room because he wanted some time alone for him to think.

 **XXX**

Kyoko was busy making breakfast. She made pan cakes, eggs with sunny side up, onigiri, and miso soup. When she was done making food, she prepared coffee. After she was done cleaning the Kichen counter, she put the food in dishes and went to the living room.

Ren was already there. Seeing the plates in her hand, he helped her by taking the dishes from her and set them down on the table.

She then again disappeared from the living room and then appeared again with two cups of coffee.

After placing them on the table as well Kyoko sat beside Ren as they began eating.

They ate in complete silence.

Ren hesitated to say something but then gathered all of his courage to start a conversation.

"So, do you have any job today?" Ren asked.

Kyoko looked up at him.

"No, I don't have any job in particular today but I have to meet sawara-san for any love me assignment" Kyoko replied.

Ren noded.

"And you?"

"I have a modeling job at 1 PM then I am free after 6 PM. My day is almost off today because of continuous working for last two weeks" he replied.

"I see" Kyoko said.

Silence filled the place all over again.

Ren struggled with himself, wondering if he should ask her or not.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called her.

"Yes Tusurga-san?"

"You are my friend right? You said that yourself?" Ren inquired.

Kyoko got confused. _"Why's he asking that again?"_

"Of course Tsuruga-san! Do you have any doubt? Why did you ask it again all of a sudden?"

"No particular reason, I was just wondering if it's OK for friends to have dinner together at some place?" he asked, hoping for a positive response.

Kyoko was shocked. She stared at him. Her chop stick fell down. She couldn't speak for a while.

"Ah- I -" she couldn't answer.

"So you don't consider me friend then?" he said.

"O-Of course I do it's just...!"

"Are you still angry with me Mogami-san? I understand If you are, and I am responsible for it myself" He said looking down at the floor.

"It's not like that Tsuruga-san! I am not angry at all really. What about your reputation? What if anyone sees us together?" She said trying to convince him to drop the idea.

She was afraid to spend time with him. She was afraid that he would realize her feelings for him.

"What about my reputation?" Isn't it normal for two friends to have dinner together? You do it a lot with Kotonomi-san, then why can't I? You don't think of me worthy enough for that?" he said feeling a bit hurt at her defense.

"It's not like that!" she shook her head back and forth in denial.

 _"How am I going to deal with this? What should I do?" she panicked while thinking._

"But-But she is my best friend and-and female, and you are the most desirable man of Japan" she reasoned again.

"Am I not included in list of your best friends? So what if I am most desirable? You are quite popular yourself now."

 _"This most desirable man desires for you only Kyoko" he said to himself._

"Ah-It's not what I meant- I just- Ah- Geez!"

"Fine, you won!" she said in defeat, pouting a little bit.

He chuckled.

"Thank you, Mogami-san"

 _"You made my day, he thought delightfully"  
_

"I'll pick you up at 7 PM then?" he asked beaming at her with pure delight.

Kyoko nodded and smiled.

After that none of them said a word. Both of them finished the food happily and then Kyoko went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

 **XXX**

"Mogami-san please let me drop you. I will just quickly grab my keys-" Ren offered.

Kyoko was ready to leave grabbing her stuff from the guest room.

"No, Tsuruga-san, thank you for the offer but I'll have to go to Daruma-ya first. I forgot to inform the Okami-san and Taisho-san that I was staying out yesterday. They must be worried, then I'll head towards LME!"

"Then let me drop you to Daruma-ya Please" he offered again.

Kyoko shook her head again.

"Tsuruga-san, I want to walk home. It's good for health you know. You should take rest a bit more. I'll manage, honestly. No problem at all"

Ren sighed in defeat. She could be so stubborn like him sometimes.

"Fine, but be careful on your way please" he instructed.

"I will, thank you. Take Care"she said as she bowed to him and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Ren stared at the door smiling.

 _"Take Care of yourself and thank you for everything my love" Ren said softly, looking at the door from where she had left just a moment ago!._

Today turned out to be the best day of his life.

He had got a date with the love of his life, Although, he tricked her by saying that It was just a dinner between two friends, two colleagues but deep down he knew, it was much more for him even if not for her.

It was enough for him.

He was happy.

 **XXX**

 **Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Thank you very much all of you for reading and reviewing. I am glad that you all liked and appreciated the story.**

 **Please continue to do so!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Take Care all!**

 **"Next chapter? Sho's encounter with demon lord while having dinner with Kyoko! What will happen? Keep reading to find out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.**

 **English isn't my first language so please be nice.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for such sweet comments. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am really happy to know that you all like my effort. Please continue supporting me. I haven't given up on the story. I'll update it whenever I have time. I am a Lecturer and a Student as well so most of my time is spent at the University but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think**.

 **Living For You Only**

 **Chapter-4**

"Sawara-san told me that you wanted to talk to me President?" Kyoko asked as she entered his office.

Lory looked up with a smile. "Yes Mogami-kun, Please have a seat"

Kyoko sat on the couch nerveously, praying silently in her heart that everything's alright.

Kyoko got confused as she witnessed the scene before her eyes. President Lory wasn't wearing any costume. He was wearing formal business suit. There weren't any dramatic decorations in his office.

 _"I hope everything is fine and President isn't furious at me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong to make him kick me out of LME"_

Lory turned his attention fully to Kyoko and spoke politely.

"Mogami-kun, I called you because I wanted to talk to you about something"

Kyoko's heart raced with anticipation.

 _"Did I really do something to make him mad?"_

She swallowed the lump that was formed in her throat due to her fear.

"What is it President?" She asked preparing herself for the worst news to come out of his mouth.

"I want to talk to you about Ren" he replied.

"Ehh?"

"What about Tsuruga-san Sir?"

 _"Why does he want to talk to me about him? Is Tsuruga-san angry with me about something?"_

"You also have noticed the change in Ren's behavior like others right?" he asked seriously.

 _"Oh, so he's talking about that. Well I've witnessed his bitter condition with my own eyes"_

"Yes Sir"

"Well I've a request. I want a favor from you Mogami-kun, if you don't mind"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand Sir, What kind of favor? What can I possibly do for you?"

 _"I have to tell her about his past. I only want his happiness. I'll deal with his rage later. I am sorry my boy but it's for your own good, forgive me."_

"Mogami-kun, Ren is going through a psychological trauma. His painful past is troubling him and that's exactly the cause of his change"

"What?"

"What kind of Psychological trauma Sir?" She asked worriedly.

"Ren has a very dark past that he is unable to forget. His past prevents him to be happy. Burden of his painful past is crushing him. He is scared of it. I am sure he is experiencing the panic attacks related to his past that's why I want to tell you about his past because you are the only one who can help him. He trusts you"

 _"So that nightmare was the reflection of his past? Oh, Tsuruga-san..."_

"But Sir, why me? Yashiro-san would be a better choice because he is Tsuruga-san's manager don't you think?" she reasoned.

Lory sighed.

"You are closer to him than Yashiro-san. He trusts you a lot like a friend and he is your sempai also so he'll open up to you better than others"

 _"Idiot oblivious girl, he loves you so you are the only one cure here for him"_

"Eh? You think so? He'll tell me about his problem?"

"Definitely! Because only a true friend can bring someone back to happiness and you are his true friend because you care about him"

Kyoko smiled hesitantly.

"So that's why I am going to reveal his past to you. Don't tell him that I told you everything. Keep it a secret between just the two of us"

"Eh..?" she panicked about keeping something so important a secret from Ren

"I beg your pardon for cutting you off in the middle like that but with all due respect Sir, please don't share anything about his past with me"

Lory looked at the girl with wonder.

"Mogami-kun but-"

"Sorry again Sir, but I don't want to know anything about his past. It's his secret and he trusted you with that. You shouldn't share it with anyone, I beg your pardon again but please don't break his trust. Only Tsuruga-san has the right to share something so private about him with someone else" she replied softly, hopping she wasn't being rude.

"Without knowing about his past, you won't be able to help him that's why-" Lory was again cut off.

"Sir, When I first came here, you asked me about my past. I wasn't ready to reveal so I kept quiet. You didn't force me and Despite of being aware of the fact that I kept myself closed, you gave me a chance to become a better person. I learned it from you, not to care about the past but about the upcoming future"

"Without having a painful past, a bright future can't be achieved" you helped me learn that Sir"

"I don't want to know anything please, If Tsuruga-san trusts me enough then he'll tell me everything himself when he's ready. I won't force him for anything and you also shouldn't do that against his will" she spoke gently.

Lory felt proud of his employee.

 _"You've grown so much Mogami-kun. I am so proud of you. You really fell for the right girl Ren, Good Job!"_

"Alright Mogami-kun, I won't say anything about his past and I hope he'll himself share everything with you about his problems, but I still have a request"

"What is it Sir?"

"Will you please stay by his side? Will you stay with him for a week? He needs someone to take care of him. His condition is delicate. Both of you will have a week off. All of your schedule will be cleared for the whole week"

"Ehhhhhhh?" Kyoko let out a bit loudly.

"Y-You want me to stay with Tsuruga-san, a-at h-his p-place?" she stuttered.

Lory couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Yes, you guessed absolutely right" he answered quietly.

"B-But how can I stay with him Sir, he is the most famous actor of Japan. It'll cause a serious scandal if someone finds out…?"

"Nothing like that will happen because everything will be provided to you there,enough for the two of you for a week. I'll handle everything. You don't have to go out to buy anything. Even if you do, you can always wear disguise"

"B-But What if Tsuruga-san gets angry and doesn't approve my stay with him?"

"He won't mind if a friend stays with him. He is a gentle man. He won't get angry trust me."

 _"The truth is that he doesn't consider you friend. He considers you much more than that. Only if you could see it in his eyes. He would love to share not only his apartment but also his whole life with you forever"_

"B-But B-But-"

 _"What if the girl whom he's in love with finds out about my stay with him? What will happen then? She'll get the wrong idea and her heart will be broken. I don't want that to happen. I know very well how it feels. I don't want any misunderstandings between the two of them" she thought sadly._

"Mogami-kun please do it. Stay with him please. It's only for a week. It's my request to you. I won't force you into it by making it a Love Me Assignment but I do request you not to refuse it. Final decision is all up to you."

 _"If I imposed it on you as a Love Me assignment, Ren would kill me. I don't want to die so soon. I want to see the face of my great-grand children"_

Lory's request left Kyoko in deep thoughts.

 _"He never asked me for anything so gently before. He normally just orders anything he wants as a Love Me Assignment. I can't refuse his request. It's the first time he asked me to do anything like that personally"_

"OK Sir, I'll do it. I'll stay with Tsuruga-san!"

"Bravo!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you Mogami-kun for accepting my request. Your stuff will be moved to Ren's place today. You are free from all the jobs till next week. You can go now. You are dismissed" he beamed with delight.

 **XXX**

Ren closed his eyes and smiling face of Kyoko appeared before his eyes. A huge genuine smile appeared on his face. He relived the memories of his previous events with Kyoko again.

 _"Get a grip Ren! You are having flashbacks like a teen age love sick idiot" he slaped the back of his head as he smiled again._

"Why are you grinning like an idiot Ren? Close your mouth, you are drooling. Did something good happen between you and Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked as he approached his charge and handed him a bottle of water.

Ren composed himself and took the bottle from his manager while glaring at him to shut up.

 _"This man won't leave me alone ever. Why does he always love to tease me like that using Kyoko's name? "_

"What? You are so mean Ren, You were beaming just a second ago, but whenever I ask you something you only give me your frown. I am so hurt" Yashiro pouted and made faces dramatically.

Ren drank the water quarter half and handed the bottle back to him.

"You did very well at your job too Ren. You managed to do it in one take while smiling all the time. I thought your smile just disappeared never to be seen again but I'm so glad to see you alive again" Yashiro said.

"Yashiro-! Stop it, let's go. We are done here"

"What? You are so eager to leave? Do you have something important to do? It's only 6.30 P.M and you don't have any other job left to do so relax Ren, What's the hurry?"

 _"I have a date with Kyoko, I can't wait to see her. I want to be with her as soon as possible" Ren thought delightfully._

Ren rolled his eyes at his manager's comment.

"Oh C'mon Yashiro, Move your legs" he said as he left his manager behind and walked to be with his Love Lady as soon as he could.

Yashiro squealed behind him. His fangirling mood was turned on.

"Yes! He's smiling again. I bet something very good happened at his apartment to change him like that. I'm so happy. President's plan worked. Yaaay!"

 **XXX**

"Thank you for accepting my request of having dinner with me Mogami-san" Ren gave her his genuine smile killing all of her remaining demons as the very last lock around her heart cracked open"

She smiled back at him.

They were enjoying their meal and each other's company.

"My Pleasure Tsuruga-san! We are friends after all"

 _"No, the pleasure is all mine my love, I got the chance to be with you on a date."_

"I don't think that we are friends Mogami-san" he said seriously.

Kyoko's heart doomed.

 _"H-He's having second thoughts about it? Am I not a good friend? Did I disappoint him somehow?"_

Ren mentally kicked himself when he saw her painful expression.

"W-What?" Kyoko whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think we are good friends because you are still calling me by my last name" he made faces and pretended to be offended with a pout.

"Geez- Tsuruga-san, you are such a bully, You scared me" she glared at him.

He chuckled at her irritation.

"See, you are still on it. You call Kotonomi-san by her nick name but you are addressing me so formally. It's not fair. I am angry" he pouted again.

"I didn't know that you could behave like a kid. Stop being jealous of Moko-san please. She's my best friend"

"Am I not? Am I only your sempai? Is that all? Is that why you can't say my first name? We have known each other for almost one and a half year but you still address me so formally and you say you are my friend? Not fair. Purely injustice, I object!"

"Ah-Geez what am I going to do with you Tsuruga-san?"

"See, here you go again. Being so formal."

"I am not talking to you till you say my name" he pretended to avoid her while grinning inwardly.

"Mo! Tsuruga-san, What is this? Don't be a kid. C'mon Please. Stop being so childish"

"Not talking"

"Ah- Tsuruga-san!"

"Un Hn- don't talk to me till you say my name" he shook his head.

Mo! Tsuruga-san, you don't have any nick name.

 _"You are wrong. I've a nick name. I am your Corn, but you don't know that yet"_

"Not. Talking. To. You. Till. You. Say. My. Name." he glared at her.

"What's wrong with calling me Ren? I won't bite you"

 _"But I want to kiss you" he thought in his mind, enjoying her suffering playfully._

Kyoko's face turned deep red.

"C'mon Tsuruga-san, it's not …. I can't say your name. It's embarrassing"

"Not talking until you call me Ren and without using any honorifics"

"Please Tsuruga-san, don't be so stubborn" she pleaded, hoping he would just give up.

"Not-Talking-" he said pointing a finger on her.

 _"What's with him? He always acts so stubborn with me"_

"Mo! Fine, Ren, happy now?" she called out as she blushed.

"Very much, Thank you!" he exclaimed with pure delight as he looked at her and laughed.

 _"Got you Kyoko. I managed to trick you again but I'm so happy."_

She pouted as he laughed again.

"Please say it again"

"What?" she asked.

"My name" he requested.

"What? Why?"

"Please just say it"

"R-Ren"

"Once more?"

"Mo! What's this?"

"Please?" he gave her the best sight of his puppy dog eyes.

Kyoko couldn't refuse.

"R-Ren" she blushed again and looked away.

"Happy now? Shall we finish our meal now or else it's going to get cold?"

 _"I love my name when you say it"_

"Sure, Gladly" he beamed at her again as they engaged themselves in their meal while having small happy talks.

 _"God, what's wrong with me? I'm really a love sick idiot" he thought scolding himself but then smiled.  
_

"You are such a bully Ren. You are always so mean to me" she pouted angrily.

 _"So cute, Yes, I'm a bully but only to you. I love to tease you. You look so cute when you are angry" Ren's smile widened at her expression._

 **XXX**

Someone was witnessing their interaction from far away, with a scowl on his face. His body acted on his own when he saw them smiling happily and talking so friendly with each other. He left his table and his manager behind and walked up to the table of the couple.

"What the hell do you think you are doing being so lovey dovey with that pretty boy here?" Sho spat at Kyoko.

Ren and Kyoko were still chatting and laughing when Sho approached them out of nowhere and shouted at Kyoko.

Kyoko didn't stand up from her seat and replied him calmly before Ren could even react

"Are these your eyes or buttons that you can't see clearly? I'm having dinner with him. What else would I've been doing here with him? It's a restaurant"

Sho got pissed off at her mocking.

"Don't you care about your reputation? What if anyone sees you two together? They'll get the wrong idea. It will create a scandal. Are you out of your mind?" Sho asked angrily.

Ren wanted to punch the arrogant punk ever since the moment he arrived but Kyoko's "friendly sweet mocking" changed his mood. His anger vanished at her words. He wanted to laugh his heart out right there but he kept himself in control using all of his inner power. He let her control the situation by keeping quiet

"That's none of your business. I don't need you to tell me what to do Fuwa-san. I am grownup enough to decide what's good or bad for me" she replied quietly.

"You should go and enjoy your meal as well"

 _"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she yelling at me? Why the hell is she doing having dinner with that pin head? I can't let you go like that"_

"Oh, Now I finally understood, so that's your way to rise up in showbiz, spending time with the famous stars to get fame for yourself. I knew it that you were talentless. Let me tell you that you are plain, boring girl with no sex appeal. All of your efforts will go in vain. You should give up trying. Tell me Kyoko, are you sharing bed with him also…" Sho shouted with jealousy.

Ren glared at Sho.

"Watch your words Fuwa-san! Don't you dare to insult her like that" Ren said in a dark tone as he got up from his seat and stepped forward to punch Sho at his face but Kyoko held him back.

"Don't assume that everyone is like you Fuwa-san, your mind is filled with dirt that's why you only see vulgarity even in a pure friendly relationship. I don't need you to comment about my personality because I didn't ask you for a character certificate. I may not be talented but have you ever heard that 'hard work beats talent'? I'll never give up on working hard even if I'm talentless or flawed. You may go now. Don't waste my time and avoid creating a scene here or else there will be problems for your so called talented career, so leave please and go to your seat"

She told him as she sat back comfortably and resumed eating again without even looking back at Sho again.

"What the hell! How dare you speak to me like that? Did you forget who I am?" Sho shouted with rage.

"That's enough Sho" Shoko called from behind as she stepped in between their fight.

"Shoko" said a pissed off Sho.

"Let's go before you grab Media's attention and ruin your career"

She bowed to Ren and Kyoko apologetically and dragged her charge away forcibly, ignoring his shouting and curses.

 **XXX**

When Ren and Kyoko were in the car, he finally gave in and laughed his heart out while holding his stomach.

"That was magnificent! You did an amazing job handling him on your own. I'm impressed" he commented proudly.

"You think so? I didn't mess up? Did I do it right?"She asked worriedly.

"Absolutely not, you did very well. You were great" he said smiling as he slowly moved closer and bent down to her level.

Kyoko's breath got caught. Her heart began to beat faster.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and stayed there in the same position for a little while longer then pulled away.

"W-W-What was that for R-Ren?" she asked as her face turned pink.

"It's a thank you, for having dinner with me and not letting me eat alone"

"Thank you Kyoko for being with me. I had wonderful time"

Kyoko blushed at the mention of her first name.

"Y-Y-You welcome" she managed to say.

"Let's drop you to Daruma-ya, shall we?" he announced happily.

"No, I don't need to go there" she replied.

"Why?" he asked confusingly.

"Because I'm going with you at your place, I'm staying with you for a week" she dropped the bomb at him,

 **XXX**

 **Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Take Care, See you soon and Be Blessed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters

 **A/N: Hi everyone, here I am with a new chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for appreciating my efforts. Bundle of thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep on supporting me. Thank you so much for everything. I have re-written the chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the ending so I added some more. I hope it's promising now. Please let me know what you think  
**

 **Living For You Only**

 **Chapter-5**

Ren's heart started to beat painfully faster. His eyes popped out of the socket while his mouth was wide open and he was staring at her as if she was an alien. He gripped the steering wheel tightly to control the flow of his emotions while resting his head on it.

"R-Ren, are you alright?" Kyoko asked with panic and tapped his shoulder lightly to grab his attention.

A shiver ran down his spine at her touch, making him shudder.

He quickly settled himself down and looked at her.

"Kyoko…?" Ren whispered in barely audible voice

She looked at him with her red face.

"Y-Yes? Are you alright Ren?"

"What did you just say?" he asked to confirm if he had heard her right.

 _"Did I hear her right? Is she really going to stay with me and for a whole week?" he was being doubtful about his hearing ability._

"I said that I-I was going to stay w-with y-you at y-your p-place" she answered nervously, praying silently that he won't get angry about it.

 _"So I wasn't hearing things. She said exactly what I heard but why's she going to stay with me all of a sudden? Why didn't she tell me earlier when we were having dinner?"_

When he didn't answer for a long time Kyoko's embarrassment turned into depression.

 _"He doesn't want me to stay with him, that's why he's so quiet because he doesn't want to hurt me by saying it on my face. I told President that he would get angry but he didn't listen to me. What should I do?"_

"A-Ano, R-Ren, Please Relax! If you don't want it then I won't stay… you can drop me to Daruma-ya. I completely understand that you want your privacy so I don't want to intrude…." Kyoko used all of her inner strength to sound normal while speaking. She was hurt when he kept quiet and didn't show any positive response.

 _"Are you insane Kyoko? Why would he let you stay with him for that long? He already has a girlfriend so it's obvious he doesn't want any other girl at his apartment and for a whole week, it's too much. He won't allow it. It'll be uncomfortable for him" she thought feeling a tight grip around her heart._

Ren realized that he kept quiet more than needed and quickly spoke a little bit loudly.

"NO KYOKO! It's not like that at all. I absolutely have no problem. You are welcome to stay. I was just surprised at the sudden news, that's all. I'm sorry if my reaction made you worried. " he said giving her a warm smile.

Kyoko wasn't convinced because she was thinking about something else but she nodded in understanding with a smile.

 _"He doesn't want me there but he's forced to let me stay because he doesn't want to sound rude. He's just being friendly"_

Ren started to drive towards his apartment, his eyes were fixed on the road but his mind was spaced out.

 _"What is the real reason behind her stay? Can I dare to ask her? I don't want to scare her away from me by doing that but I am dying to know the reason. Will she tell me if I ask her?"_

Kyoko kept looking out of car window. She didn't dare to look at Ren. She didn't want to see the angry look at Ren's face.

Soon they were stading in front of Ren's apartment. Ren unlocked the door and let them in.

Kyoko silently followed him.

"Thank you for having me" she said taking off her shoes then after wearing spare slippers she quietly walked towards the guest room.

Ren recovered from spacing out and realized that she wasn't beside him.

"Wait Kyoko..." Ren called out from behind but she was already gone into the guest room so he went there to talk to her.

XXX

Ren came into the guest room and saw that Kyoko's stuff was already there. He found the answer of his doubtful question about why Kyoko wanted to stay with him.

 _"Why didn't I realize it before? She'll never stay with me willingly. It's all Presidents' doing. He must have made it a Love Me assignment for her to be with me and take care of me. Why else would she be here?"_

Kyoko walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up and changing into her pajamas when she noticed Ren's presence.

"Ren, What are you doing here? Do you need something? Coffee, tea or anything else?" She asked coming closer to him.

"No, Kyoko"

"I want to ask you something, Will you answer it honestly?"

"Y-Yes, what is it?" she got scared of his question because his facial expression was serious.

"Why do you want to stay with me? Did President ask you to do that? Is it a Love Me Assignment?" He didn't want to ask her like that but he just couldn't help it, words just got slipped out of his mouth.

Kyoko's heart was about to burst with fear but she controlled herself.

She looked at her hands and then back to his face.

"No, Ren, It isn't a Love Me Assignment" she replied.

"Your stuff is already here before our arrival. How can it be that President isn't involved in it? I am sure he must have threatened you to do it otherwise he would delay your graduation from Love Me Section" he said as the waves of anger started to take over his eyes.

"R-Ren, w-why are you angry? Don't you want me to stay? I'll go back to Daruma-ya right away if you have any objection but please, don't say like that"

"Kyoko, friends shouldn't lie to each other. Please tell me the truth. I won't get angry. I know President is involved in it. There's no way…. "His lips pressed in thin line as he spoke a bit too angrily"

 _"There is no way you'll agree to stay with me on your own. President is making his schemes again."_

Kyoko's heart jumped painfully at his tone.

"I am not lying at all Ren, I am telling you the truth. Why are you so angry? I'm telling you myself that it isn't a Love Me assignment. I came to stay with you because I wanted to"

"President cares about you a lot. He just helped me to move my stuff to your place and cleared our work schedule for a week. He requested me when he could make it an order in the form of Love Me Assignment. He requested me and gave me a choice whether I wanted to stay with you or not. He didn't force anything on me. I accepted his request on my own because I wanted to be with you to help you. You were so miserable earlier so I just wanted to help you by looking after you as a friend. Why do you always get so angry?" she replied and tears began to fall down her face.

Ren was listening to her with wide eyes. He regretted for being so angry at her when it wasn't her fault at all. He made her cry because of his anger.

He wanted to punch himself.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to be angry at you. I just couldn't help it. I thought President forced you to do it when you didn't want to do it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he stepped forward and hugged her while wiping her tears away.

"It's OK, R-Ren, but please trust me, I am telling you the truth" she replied inhaling his scent. His embrace felt so warm. She felt sleepy.

"I believe in you. I trust you. I know you'll never lie to me purposely. I'm sorry for behaving like that" he hugged her tighter to console her.

Ren let her go after he was sure that she had calmed down.

There was silence for a moment.

"Um...Kyoko, can I stay here with you?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Huh…?" she turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I can't sleep, please I won't do anything stupid…I-I just don't want to be alone in my room. Please let me stay here with you" he asked softly.

 _"Huh..? What is he talking about? Why does he want to be here with me when he can sleep in his own room? He's a big guy then why….? OH…. he's scared of being alone because of that nightmare" She thought as she remembered his miserable condition and crying again._

"O-OK R-Ren, Sure, you can stay" she replied with a deep blush.

"Thank you" Ren was happy.

Ren went out of the guest room and came back after a few minutes, changing into his silk pajamas.

Kyoko was already on bed, in sitting position.

Ren got confused but he joined Kyoko _. "Why is she sitting like that?"_

He was about to lie down on bed comfortably when Kyoko adjusted herself and placed his head in her lap. He stared at her with surprise.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep, I'll be here. You don't have to be so scared of sleeping. It's Alright. Think about pleasant things. In that way, nightmares won't disturb you. Ren shifted and hugged her waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, admiring her scent. Kyoko squealed at his touch but didn't protest.

She adjusted sheets over themselves and massaged his head lightly.

Ren was practically in heaven. Her gentle touch was feeling wonderful. Her warmth was enough to make him relax. He felt secure being in her lap. He knew that he didn't need to be scare of nightmares anymore because she was with him. She was protecting him from darkness. She was very kind to push aside her shyness and let him sleep in her lap because she knew very well about his condition. She was very gentle. She always preferred well-being of others over her own. She was truly an angel.

Feeling her warmth throughout his body, Ren became relaxed and fell asleep in no time while Kyoko kept on stroking his hair gently.

 _"He's so scared of nightmares. I wonder what kind of nightmares he's experienced to make him scared like that? I don't know if can but I'll do my best to help him get over his fear as long as I'm staying here with him. He considers me his friend and a friend in need is a friend indeed. I'll do my best" she vowed then her heart sank at a thought._

 _"Friend? He said I'm his friend and friends don't keep secret from each other"_

 _"He said friends shouldn't lie to each other but I practically lied to him by keeping secret from him about my hidden identity. How am I going to tell him that I am Bo? He'll surely get angry because he doesn't like liars. He'll end his friendship with me after he comes to know about it. What should I do? I want to tell him but I'm scared at the same time of losing his trust. He won't talk to me again but I have to tell him no matter what happens. He'd get more furious or probably hate me if I kept it secret from him any longer. What should I do?" she thought as tears escaped from her eyes and fell down on Ren's cheek causing him to stir in his sleep._

XXX

Ren woke up from his heavenly sleep being disturbed by something wet falling on his face. He shifted still being in Kyoko's lap and looked up to find the source of his waking up. His heart came to his throat when he saw that Kyoko was crying.

"W-What Happened Kyoko?" Ren asked as he sat up.

Kyoko got startled when she realized that Ren was awake and had seen her crying.

She wiped her tear streaked face quickly and roughly and spoke.

"I-It's Nothing really Ren, something just got into my eyes, please go back to sleep" she answered

"Kyoko…?"

He asked gripping her shoulders lightly

"I-Its really…" she tried to lie again and looked down but Ren forced her to look at him with his hand on her chin.

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?" he asked softy

 _"Is she still crying because of what happened earlier?"_

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to be angry at you at all. I was angry at President only for forcing you to stay with me. I'm really not upset with you. I believe in you because you said that you wanted to stay by my side willingly. I'm really happy to have you here with me."

Kyoko burst into tears again.

"Kyoko… please sorry…I'm sorry. I promise I'll never get angry again. I'll control myself. I'll change, I won't get mad ever again neither at you nor at President, Promise! Please stop crying" he begged softly to make her stop crying but it enhanced her tears even more.

Ren couldn't help but curse himself.

He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently but her tears only turned into heavy stream

"Please, Kyoko tell me what's wrong?"

Kyoko murmured something which he couldn't understand.

He pulled away from her to wipe her tears and then spoke gently.

"I couldn't hear you Kyoko, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry Ren for deceiving you" she whispered softly.

 _"Deceiving me? What's she talking about? Why is she crying that much? Curse you Ren! You always make her cry"_

"What are you talking about Kyoko?" he asked

"I kept an important secret from you… y you'll h-hate me after you get to know about it. Please don't hate me. I can't bear it. Your trust on me makes me feel so special. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you because "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" but I know that you don't love me because you already have someone else, A high school girl who is four years younger than you, but I couldn't help falling for you despite of trying my hardest. I couldn't stop the feelings that imprisoned me and made me lose myself and fall for you… I-I-I know your secret of loving a high school girl because y-you told me y-yourself when I was acting a-as B-Bo. The roaster that you met was... me..."

"Ren's whole body froze in place, not because of the revelation of her hidden identity but because of her love confession. Her confession masked the impact of her hidden secret over Ren.

He was just staring at her with wide eyes. His mind was screaming at him.

 _"She loves me? She really loves me? She loves me as much as I love her but she thinks I love someone else? Even as Bo, she couldn't guess that I was talking about her? She is really very dense and oblivious. I don't care if she's Bo. I don't even care if she kept it a secret from me. She is still so pure. I'm keeping even darker secrets from her. I might lose her if she got to know about the real me but I'd have to take the risk"_

When he didn't react Kyoko started to cry again, begging him to speak to her.

"R-Ren, please don't hate me. Please say something. If you hated me I'd just die, please…." She couldn't complete her sentence because she was pinned against the mattress underneath him.

"R-Ren What….?"

She tried to speak and looked up at him.

He was looking at her so gently. She almost felt crying again seeing the warmth and kindness in his eyes. His eyes were shinning with love.

He spoke in the most gentle voice she could ever imagine

"I love you too Kyoko. If you aren't in my life then my life will end. There is no one else in my life. It's you only. The high school girl I was talking about is you. I love you so much that I can happily give up on my life for you so how can I ever be angry at you? My love for you is much more than just to be angry at you for such a mere secret but I'm glad you told me" with that he captured her lips for a deep passionate kiss, pouring all of his feelings for her into it.

Kyoko closed her eyes as tears of joy escaped her eyes. She welcomed his Kiss with the same passion by wrapping her arms around his neck

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time!

Take Care and Be Blessed! See you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

 **Living For You Only**

 **Chapter-6**

 _Darkness was the only thing that Kuon could see. He felt himself trapped in an enclosed and narrow place. He felt trouble in breathing. It was so hot there and he almost felt fainting due to lack of oxygen. He was covered with sweat.  
_

 _"Is anybody here? Can someone hear me? Please let me out of here. I can't see anything. What is this place?" he called for help but no one answered.  
_

 _"Please help me!" he tried to move but he couldn't. The place was too narrow for moving around. He couldn't even turn around. It was as if he had been nailed down._

 _"What's the big hurry Kuon? You are too hasty. Don't you want to feel what I felt when I died? I felt the same way you are feeling right now when I was about to die. Are you enjoying the sufferings of being buried alive? How does it feel?" A voice which sounded so distant yet so close asked._

 _Kuon felt paralyzed. He realized that he had been buried alive in a coffin and the voice that addressed him belonged to none other than his former friend Rick._

 _"R-Rick, Rick please, don't do this. Please let me out. I can't breathe. I feel terrible in darkness. Please open the lid and let me out. It's suffocating. I feel awful." Kuon pleaded as he started to desperately push the coffin lid off. He practically banged and banged, injuring his hands in process but it was of on avail._

 _He endured extreme terror, he screamed for help but all of his efforts and screams for help were futile. He practically scratched the lid with his nails but nothing was working. He was not being heard or helped by Rick. Kuon cried for help but Rick kept laughing on his misery, ignoring all of his pleadings._

 _Kuon tried desperately, straining all his muscles for freedom but it was all in vain. He felt terrified, finding himself trapped in darkness of coffin. He tore his clothes, clenched his throat in order to catch his breathe, his eyes popped out of his head. He banged his head against the coffin lid over and over again to no avail. He was exhausted._

 _"Do you understand how I felt before dying now? Suffer more so that I can feel relief. It's just the beginning. After that you are going to burn in hell fire. It's your destiny. You are going to pay for your deeds. You are going to pay for killing me. You'll always suffer" Rick laughed again._

 _"So long and happy suffering, enjoy being buried alive. Don't forget it's just the beginning" then it was all creepy silence and terror of darkness again._

 _"No, No, Rick don't go, don't leave me here. I didn't kill you purposely. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to cause you pain, please let me out...!" he screamed as he banged his head again and fainted._

XXX

"No, No, Rick don't go, don't leave me here. I didn't kill you purposely. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to cause you pain, please let me out...!" Ren screamed as he jerked awake. _  
_

"Shhh Ren, it's just a nightmare. You are OK. You are safe. Take it easy. I'm here" Kyoko sat up straight and hugged him, rubbing his back in up and down motion, whispering gentle words in his ear.

"I didn't kill Rick on purpose. It wasn't my fault. It was just an accident. I couldn't save him from dying. Please someone help me. Let me out. Let me out of this coffin" Ren cried, clinging to Kyoko.

His heart was pounding madly. His breathing was abnormal. He looked like as if he was about to faint.

"Ren, it's me Kyoko! What happened to you? It was just a nightmare. Open your eyes please and relax. I'm right here with you" Kyoko kept rocking him back and forth for comfort.

 _"Rick? Who's he? Coffin? Killing? Did he dream about a coffin? What's he babbling about? Why does he look so miserable? I had no idea that he had been experiencing such terrible nightmares. Poor Ren!"_

When nothing worked on him then Kyoko pecked his lips lightly.

"Ren it's OK, I'm here. You aren't alone. There's no need to be afraid. Relax" Kyoko whispered in his ear gently as she hugged him closer.

Ren held her tighter until his breathing became normal and he became himself again.

"It's OK" she helped him lying back but he held her hand and didn't let go at any cost.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. I'm right here" she said as she laid down next to him.

"If you want to talk about it. I'm here to listen. May be sharing with me will help you relax a bit?" she said softly as she squeezed his hand slightly.

"I-It was a horrible nightmare. I was trapped inside a coffin" he said reluctantly as he felt chill of horror taking over his whole body again and he shivered.

"It's OK, it was just a nightmare. Don't be afraid" she whispered, brushing his hair gently.

 _"Should I or shouldn't I ask him about Rick?" she thought inwardly._

"R-Ren, you were mumbling a name constantly in your sleep, R-Rick, Who's he? You were saying you didn't kill him purposely. If you don't mind then please tell me why these nightmares are troubling you so much? Do you have any fear in your heart?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if he would answer her or not.

Ren's breath hitched. He felt even more terrified.

 _"I was repeating Rick's name in my sleep?"_

He couldn't utter a word. His throat went dry and he gasped for air.

Kyoko panicked.

"Easy there Ren, relax. You don't have to tell me if it troubles you so much. Go back to sleep. I'll be right here" she held his hand tightly, trying to give him comfort.

"No Kyoko, you have right to know about the real me. I want to tell you" Ren let out a faint smile.

She nodded, caressing his cheek gently, he leaned to her touch, feeling so secured around her. He felt as if darkness could never touch him as long as she was with him. She was his protective shield against darkness. She was protecting him from his fear.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"These nightmares are related to my past. I can't get over them. The name that I was mumbling in my sleep belongs to my best friend who died because of me. I killed him" he said as he started trembling with pain and fear.

Kyoko gasped.

 _"What? How can he kill someone? He's so gentle. I shouldn't jump on conclusion so suddenly"_

"Ren, please will you explain the phrase 'killing him'?" she asked confusingly.

"He was hit by a car in an attempt to save me. I was running after some boys to beat them up. He ran after me to stop me. That's when that terrible incident happened and he died instantly. It was all my fault. I couldn't save him. His finance, Tina, blamed me for his death. She called me a monster, a murderer. She was right. I was a murderer, a horrible beast. I was responsible for his death. He died in my place in order to save me. I took away his life, his happiness, everything. I made him suffer. I tried to forgive myself after his death but I couldn't. His death left a deep scar on my heart. I couldn't get over the guilt. It completely engulfed me. I attempted to end my life many times but I failed. Fate wanted me to suffer till my last breath that's why I didn't die, no matter how hard I tried. It didn't happen so I had no choice but to leave my past behind, becoming someone totally unknown to everyone. I started a new life but guilt never left me. It kept torturing me. It made me dead. I became a living corpse. " he started to sob at the memory of his painful past.

 _"I thought I was the one suffering bitterly, but his pain's much more than mine. He must have felt so terrible, so fragile, so lonely. I wish I were there to help him. I wish I could take all of his suffering and give him all of my happiness but I am cursed myself. What can I possibly do to erase his pain?"_

She gently ruffled his hair and pulled him closer in her arms, which pulled him back from his terrifying thoughts.

"Ren were you driving that car?" she asked when he relaxed a bit.

"N-No, but he died because of me. I'm responsible for his death. His soul is wandering around in darkness restlessly because of me. He's still suffering even after death. I can feel it" he snuggled closer, seeking warmth and comfort as he whispered his misery.

 _"Oh My God, I didn't know he was suffering that much. Please forgive me for being such a terrible friend. I couldn't realize your pain"_

"Ren, you are right, he's suffering and you are responsible for it"

Ren stiffened.

"He's suffering after watching you suffer like this. You said he was your best friend so he loved you so much more than his own life. He didn't care about anything else, sacrificed his life for you happily because he loved you so much. I don't know much myself but I can say it confidently that your friend is watching over you from heaven and if you keep on suffering like this, he'll suffer too. He won't be able to rest in peace" Kyoko spoke softly.

Ren breathed shakily.

"Kyoko but Tina blamed me for his death, I can bring harm only, nothing else" his eyes were so sad that it pained Kyoko's heart.

"Tina had lost her loved one Ren. Whatever she said wasn't her fault. She was hurt, desperate and devastated. Whatever she said as on impulse. I'm sure she never meant what she said because she wasn't acting herself that time. It was too painful for her to even think before speaking. It wasn't your fault either. If you had power, you could have never let him die. Death is inevitable. You can't win against it. It's a bitter reality. One who is given birth has to die someday. It was just a terrible accident. None of that happened was your fault"

"But I won't be able to live happily. Those terrible nightmares of my past won't let me live peacefully" he swallowed hardly.

"Those nightmares are just fear of your heart. You are burdened by guilt of a crime that you never even committed. You think too much about your past that's why it's happening to you. Let go of your past. Just remember your friend's love and sacrifice for you. Live for sake of his happiness. It's no use of mourning over what happened in past because you won't be able to go back and change it"

Ren was dumbfounded. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't have any problem about my past?" he asked surprisingly.

"No, because I have a past too, just like you and everyone else. Past doesn't matter Ren, you are a changed person now. That's what really matters now because the person I care about is the present you, I don't care about your past. It doesn't matter to me even one bit so please release yourself from the burden of your past and live happily just like your friend desired. Don't let his sacrifice go in waste. You have to live life for his sake" she kissed his forehead and held him closer. He let himself snuggle closer, holding her tightly in his arms.

Her soft words were sincere. Her eyes were truthful. There wasn't any uncertainty in her tone. She wasn't taking pity on him. She was being a friend. A great friend who had accepted him with his flaws without even questioning him further. He felt it necessary to share his remaining secrets with her. If she could accept the darkest truth of his life. She could accept anything. She could accept him and he knew that. He could trust her so there shouldn't be anymore secrets between them. He knew that too.

He broke their hug and pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"What is it Ren?" she asked confusingly as she blushed lightly because of his intense stare.

"My past is connected to you too Kyoko" he said, making her more confused.

"How so Ren? I don't understand. I've never met you before so how can I be connected with your past?"

"No, Kyoko I'm someone you know from your childhood when you were little, 6 years old and I was 10"

"huh?"

"K-Kyoko I'm someone you know as C-Corn who's actually K-Kuon H-Hizuri"

XXX

 **Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be the last one. Thanks for supporting me. Please keep on doing it. Read my other stories too. I'll write new stories after finishing my pending stories first. Thank you for being patient. You guys are amazing. Bundle of thanks to my regular readers!**

 **See you soon! Be Blessed and Take Care!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters

 **A/N** **: Hi everyone, I'm back. Here is the last chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to my regular readers for continues support. I'm forever grateful to you all. You guys don't even know how much your encouragements mean to me. You all are amazing, I have planned to write sequel for this story "Forever Yours" leading to their relationship development and marriage. Please be with me till the end. Bundle of thanks. Tell me should I write the sequel or finish the story just right here? Whatever you want, please do tell me in comments. If you don't want me to write the sequel then I won't.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me.**

 **Living For You Only**

 **Chapter 7**

Kyoko froze. She couldn't believe what she heard. She sat up straight, causing Ren to do the same impulsively. Ren tried to scan her face for any expression but failed because her bangs were hiding her face but he knew the news had surprised her to the core.

 _"I'm doomed. She hates me now. I have ruined everything" Ren's eyes and heart filled with unbearable pain. He hung his head lower in despair._

Kyoko's heart stopped beating for a while. Shock was written all over her face. She looked down, her shoulders started to shake.

 _"Ren is Kuon Hizuri? He is actually Father's son? Kuon? He is my Corn? He's my fairy prince? Why didn't he tell me? Kyoko was confused and hurt but then she decided not to make false assumptions right away._

 _"He must have his reasons to hide his true identity. I know he isn't someone to lie purposely. Was it because of Rick's death? I'm so sorry Corn. You were with me all this time but I couldn't recognize you. You were suffering so much but I couldn't do anything to ease your pain. I was so blind" Kyoko cried silently._

Ren caught his breath and cursed himself because he'd been hurting her for so long when he could tell her who he really was but he was forced to hide his true identity. He didn't tell her because he didn't want her to hate him. He was a beast who only knew how to hurt people but he might have ruined everything because she wasn't saying a word. On top of everything, she was shaking violently.

 _"Is she angry? Have I messed up? Is my chance to be with her ended? Does she hate me now?" Lot of negative thoughts roamed around in his mind._

Ren's heart thumped painfully. He struggled to breath. His hands trembled.

 _"Say something Kyoko please. Pull me out of my misery" Ren screamed in his mind._

With trembling hands, Ren tried to reach out and touch her shoulder.

"K-Kyoko…" he called out stuttering. He was alarmed to receive any harsh reaction but her opposite reaction stunned him.

Kyoko cried out loudly when she heard his soft voice. She started to hiccup uncontrollably.

Ren was caught off guard.

 _"She's crying? Did I hurt her that much she couldn't bear the pain and broke down? I'm the worst kind of jerk!"_

"K-Kyoko I-I didn't m-mean to hurt you purposely… I…" Ren tried to explain desperately, feeling the pain rising up in his chest.

Ren fought the urge to hug her and comfort her but he didn't want to scare her away. He knew she was hurt and he needed to explain before losing her for good so he gathered his courage and his hands went forward to grip her shoulders lightly but an audible gasp escaped his mouth and he almost fell back on the bed when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, mumbling apologies.

"I—I—I a-am so so-sorry R-Ren, I –I d-didn't know you were my Corn. Y-You were with me all this time yet I failed to recognize you. You were suffering right in front of my eyes yet I failed to do anything for you. I disappointed you. I-I am so so sorry Corn" Kyoko hiccupped against his chest.

Ren was dumbfounded. He expected her to yell at him for lying. He expected her to hit him, to scream at him, to curse him, to hate him and to swear revenge against him but what she was doing shook his entire being _. "She is crying for me? She is so kind. That means I still have a hope to be with her?"_

Recovering from shock, Ren returned her hug and rubbed her back for comfort which fueled her tears.

Ren was tearing apart watching her cry because of him. He felt restless like a fish without water.

"Shhh, Please don't cry. I'm the one who should be sorry." Ren whispered softly as his hands moved up and down her back to comfort her. He put Kyoko in his lap and rested her head against his chest. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face deeper in his chest.

"Kyoko please look at me" Ren said kissing her hair.

She looked up to meet his gaze. Her face was deep shade of red. Ren was smiling sadly at her. There was so much pain in his eyes but there was something else also that was meant for her only. His eyes were filled with undying love. Kyoko's heart beat quickened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you sooner. I'm ready for any punishment but please don't ever hate me or run away from me. I know I don't deserve you but I can't afford losing you either" Ren looked at her with pleading eyes as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Kyoko's heart ached. She didn't want to see him suffering anymore. She wanted to see him happy and smiling all the time. His past didn't matter to her. She didn't care what he did in the past. She didn't want to hear his painful explanations. She could see how hard it was for him to talk about his past. When he told her about Rick's death, his face was full of regret and sadness as if he had relived all previous events. She didn't want to cause him pain any further. All that mattered for her was him. Her heart had accepted him unconditionally. He deserved happiness too just like others.

Kyoko fisted the front of his shirt into palm of her hand and pulled him down to crush his lips upon hers.

As soon as their lips touched, Ren lost the ability to think. All of his doubts and insecurities flew away when her lips moved over his so passionately. A shiver ran down his spine as his one hand went behind her head to pull her close to him and kissed her back with all his might. He wanted this moment to last forever. His mind went crazy. Relief filled each fiber of his body when she held him close so gently like he was something precious she never wanted to be apart from. His heart lit up with joy. They kissed for one full minute until need for air to breath forced them to be apart.

Panting heavily, Kyoko creased his cheek lovingly. Ren melted against the touch.

"I'll never hate you. You did nothing wrong Corn. You did what was best for you. You changed yourself to become a new person just like I did. We are same. How can I ever hate you? If anything, I love you even more now. I'm so proud of you. I'm grateful that you came into my life. I'm just sad that I couldn't do anything to erase your sufferings" There was so much love in Kyoko's eyes and Ren felt like his heart was going to explode any moment.

Ren touched her hand that was still creasing his cheek and closed his eyes. He was laughing and crying at the same time. He felt so lucky having her in his life.

"You did a lot for me Kyoko. You did more than you can ever think. You pulled me out of darkness and made me feel alive again. I owe you everything" His soft gaze met hers and tears of joy escaped his eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him as three words escaped her mouth causing his heart to skip a beat

"I love you Kuon, Corn or Ren, no matter who and whatever you are, I love you with all my heart and my love for you is never going to fade away no matter what happens" she announced and his heart started beating wildly, his mouth was slightly agape. He was staring at her with wide eyes.

 _"I can die peacefully now. I know I don't have to be scared anymore because her love will save me from those horrible nightmares. I won't be scared ever."_

"B-But K-Kyoko I-I K-Killed R-Rick. His blood is on my hands. He sacrificed his life for me. He's suffering even after death. I'm a murderer. I don't deserve…" Ren found his voice to speak but Kyoko silenced him in the middle by putting her finger over his trembling lips.

"Kuon, Rick sacrificed his life for you because he loved you. It wasn't your fault. It was an ill-fated accident. It was Rick's choice to save you by giving up his life. He loved you so dearly Kuon and if you kept on suffering and hating yourself, Rick would suffer more. Release him from pain and be happy. You know Kuon, I would do the same just like Rick did. I would never hesitate to sacrifice my life for you because I love you so I won't feel any regrets giving up my life for your happiness. When you love someone sincerely, your own life doesn't matter. You live for your loved one" she whispered softly, pulling his heart out.

"Kyo…." Ren's voice cracked when he heard her heart felt confession. He couldn't utter a word. It was as if words had died or stuck in his throat. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. After a long time, Kuon's broken heart felt being repaired. He felt being at peace. He could die at this very moment with no regrets because he now had someone who loved him unconditionally.

 _"I never want you to sacrifice your life for me Kyoko because without you it's hard to survive. I won't be able to live even for a minute if you died. Please don't die before me"_

In an instant, Ren changed their positions that she was lying on Ren's bed on her back and he was on top of her. He showered her face with soft kisses which tickled her.

"R-Ren stop…that tickles…" she giggled as his soft kisses tickled her even more.

Ren was holding her as his life line and kissing her all over her face, neck and collarbone.

"C'mon Ren Please, stop… it tickles…" Kyoko giggled again and inhaled sharply when he buried his face in her neck and stayed there. His warm breath was teasing her, sending shivers all over her body.

Her hands went up to stroke his soft hair. She closed her eyes and let him have his moment for a while.

Ren held her tightly. He never wanted to let go. Just the thought of losing her killed him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt sleepy being in her arms. A satisfied groan escaped his mouth when she caressed his hair. He never wanted her to stop. He could happily spend his entire life being in her loving embrace. She was everything he desired for.

When he emotionally calmed down a bit, he pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes.

"I love you too Kyoko with my entire being. My heart, my soul, my body, my life, everything belong to you only. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't deserve a kind person like you but you accepted me with all of my flaws. I can't tell you how happy and relieved I'm to know that you don't hate me. I'm sorry for hiding the truth. Please forgive me. It was never my intention to hurt you purposely. I could never tell you about me being Corn because I had thrown away my past-self long ago to become a new person. I hated myself a lot back then. I created Tsuruga Ren to start a new life. I wanted another chance to live freely. I wanted to create a new me. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. Corn is an ordinary, useless and dark human being. He isn't a fairy prince as you thought" Ren lowered his eyes in shame.

Kyoko felt sad for Kuon. He didn't deserve so much pain. He was merely a human being after all. Anyone could make mistakes. It was natural so why did Kuon have to suffer? He didn't deserve such treatment. It was unfair to him.

Kyoko cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and looked at him with so much love that he wanted to cry. There was nothing but love and gentleness in her eyes, meant only for him.

"There's nothing to forgive Kuon because you did nothing wrong so stop blaming yourself. No matter what you do, I'll support you. No matter where you go, I'll follow you. You'll always find me by your side whenever you need me. I'll never leave you for anything. I don't need to learn more about you. Your past can't change how I feel about you. I'm just glad I got you back. I'll keep loving you till the end of life even after death, I'll keep watching over you because you are everything to me. You are the only one I need." Kyoko was bright red after her bold confession, but she put her shyness aside just to make him happy, just to lift the burden off of him that was crushing him. She wanted him to be happy.

Kuon's chest swelled with happiness when she called him by his real name again. He couldn't help but to kiss her again, telling her how much she meant to him, telling her how much he loved her.

When he pulled away, his heart was dancing with joy, looking at his love lady.

He kissed the tip of her nose and touched her forehead with his, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist possessively. After having comfortable moment of love for a minute, Kuon opened his eyes, his eyes beaming love at her.

"You have a big heart Kyoko. I'm grateful that I met a person like you. You are my life" he said pinching her nose softly.

Kyoko turned beet red but smiled at him sincerely.

They looked into each other's eyes for so long which felt like eternity then Kuon broke the silence.

He kissed her forehead and looked deeply into his beloved's eyes. "Kyoko I know I'm not the right person for you but you still accepted me. I don't know if I can make you happy forever but I'll try my level best, never to make you cry. I can't change what happened to you in past but I can promise you one thing for sure with all my heart" he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed all of her fingers tenderly.

"What Kuon?" she whispered softly, taking his heart away.

"From now on, till death, I'm living for you only" Kuon declared delightfully as he leaned down to seal his eternal promise and embrace his beloved once again who welcomed him with happy tears by wrapping her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss soundly.

"I love you" they whispered against their lips.

 **XXX**

 **The End**

 **XXX**

 **It's the last chapter. Story is completed. I hope you like it. Please let me know how you feel. If you feel that it's incomplete then please don't worry. Wait for the sequel. "Forever Yours" I'll post the sequel whenever I'll have time. I'll try to post it soon but if I couldn't then I'd post it after my exams are over.**

 **See you soon. Take Care and Be Blessed.**


End file.
